HEART, BODY AND XX
by hunniehan
Summary: Baekhyun, si Pangeran sekolah yang perfect. Hanya satu kelemahannya, kue. Sialnya masalah itu ketahuan oleh laki-laki yang banyak mulut! Dan kalau tidak mau rahasianya terbongkar ke semua orang, Baekhyun harus menjadi pacarnya! / Chanyeol/Baekhyun / ChanBaek. EXO/EXOCouple. FF Remake dari komik berjudul sama karya Hattori Miki . RnR


**Heart, Body and XX**

**CAST : Chanyeol and Baekhyun**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Genre : Romance, BoysLove, SchoolLife**

**A/N:**

HAAAI, nih aku bikin lagi ff Oneshoot ChanBaek.

FF ini bisa dibilang **remake** dari komik nya Hattori Miki yang berjudul sama dengan judul ini. Jadi, kalo ada yang merasa "kok ini ff nya mirip banget ya sama komik ini" atau mungkin ada yang mengira saya plagiat, saya ingatkan sekali lagi, ini merupakan hasil **remake**. Saya Cuma ganti pairnya dan tempatnya.

**The real story goes to Hattori Miki.**

**WARNING:**

**BOYSLOVE / YAOI. DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

* * *

**Baekhyun POV**

"Kyaaa, hari ini Pangeran Baekhyun masuk sekolah! Lihatlah, matanya, hidungnya, dan bibirnya. Benar benar perfect!"

"Hari ini dia bersinar sekali ya."

"Sial, kemarin dia menolakku."

"Baguslah."

Seperti biasa, teriakan dan pujian mengalun dimana-mana. Ya, aku si lelaki tampan dan imut –kata orang-orang–. Memang sangat menyenangkan. Supaya dibilang tampan, semua hal sudah kulakukan. Termasuk diet dan olahraga setiap hari.

Tapi…

"Eh? Kenapa ada kue di kelas?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri sambil menatap kue itu berbinar.

Aku hanya mempunyai satu kelemahan. Aku sangat menyukai makanan manis, terutama kue!

**Author POV**

"Oi." Panggil seseorang. Baekhyun yang sedang asik melahap kue itu segera berhenti makan dengan remahan kue dimana-mana dan menoleh kea rah panggilan suara.

"Kenapa kau makan seenaknya? Itu kueku!" sahut orang tersebut.

Aduh, matilah kau Byun. Dia kan Park Chanyeol, orang yang terkenal menyeramkan di sekolah.

"Wah, aku melihat hal bagus. Pangeran Baekhyun yang terkenal tampan dan imut ini sedang makan kue dengan mulut super lebar. Ditambah, makan kue orang. Bagaimana ya?" kata Chanyeol seraya mengambil remahan kue yang ada di sekitar Baekhyun dan memakannya.

Sudah. Tamatlah riwayatmu ByunBaek.

"Kau…..harus jadi pacarku." Perintah Chanyeol.

Apa? Pacar? PACAR?!

Belum sempat Baekhyun merespon, Chanyeol kembali berkata.

"Kalau kau tidak mau yasudah. Tapi aku akan bocorkan rahasiamu pada banyak orang!"

Ke– Kenapa pacaran dengan laki-laki ini sih? Tapi…rahasiaku bisa ketahuan. Oh tidak, perubahan besar dalam hidup Pangeran Baekhyun!

* * *

"Bohong! Mereka tidak mungkin kan….."

"Pangeran, itu hanya skinship biasa kan?"

"Kalian pacaran? Selamat ya!"

"Pasangan tampan dan imut. Cocok sekali!"

"Pangerankuu, Calon Masa Depankuu, huwaaaa"

Berbagai respon sudah mereka dengar tentang beredarnya hubungan resmi seorang Pangeran Baekhyun dengan Park Chanyeol, siswa menyeramkan.

Chanyeol melingkarkan satu tangannya ke bahu Baekhyun tetapi Baekhyun merasa risih dan melepaskannya.

"Ya sudah, aku terpaksa membocorkannya!" bisik Chanyeol.

Secara ajaib, tangan Chanyeol sudah berada di bahu Baekhyun kembali. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun yang melakukannya. Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, semburat pink tipis muncul di kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"Baek, kesini sebentar." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke belakang ruang olahraga yang sepi. Memang disana tidak ada orang sama sekali, hanya ada mereka berdua.

Pikiran Baekhyun sudah melayang kemana-mana. Tunggu, apakah Chanyeol akan berbuat mesum kepadanya?

"Sip, tidak ada siapapun." Kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbalik dan memanggil Baekhyun.

Ternyata benar, matanya seperti sedang menatap mangsa! Gak mau, Baekhyun akan dipaksa! Kyaaaa!

Baekhyun sudah melindungi dadanya dengan tangannya seraya menutup matanya sampai–

"Makanlah!" kata Chanyeol sambil meyodorkan sebuah kotak.

Eh?! Baekhyun dengan rasa malu yang luar biasa mengambil dan membuka kotak tersebut.

KUEEE! Itu adalah fruit cake, salah satu kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Cepat dimakan."

"Ya, terimakasih Chan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun melahapnya, tetapi kali ini dengan gaya yang anggun agar imej nya tidak tercemar didepan anak menyeramkan itu.

"A…Apa ini? Cupnya juga dari buah! Kau beli dimana Chan? Sepertinya semua bagian bisa dimakan. Cepat beritahu akuuuu!" Paksa Baekhyun dengan aegyonya.

"Tidak akan aku beritahu! Bodoh." Tanggap Chanyeol dengan nada dingin. Walaupun batinnya sedang berkoarkoar karena keimutan Baekhyun yang overdosis.

"Dasar Jahat." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang kecil tetapi masih bisa didengar Chanyeol.

"Tetapi sebagai gantinya, besok akan kubawakan lagi." Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

DEG! Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Chanyeol bisa berwajah ramah seperti itu…..Padahal dia selalu menjahilnya.

"Hey, ada masalah?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dengan tawa canggung, Baekhyun membalas.

"Ha..ha..ha, tidak. Kita harus kembali ke kelas."

Baekhyun segera berbalik tetapi–

Baekhyun merasa ada yang menariknya dan ia merasakan ada benda kenyal yang menempel bibirnya. Hanya sekedar kecupan biasa dari Chanyeol tetapi mampu membuat dada Baekhyun berdebar dengan cepat dan wajahnya memerah.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali tanpa mendapatkan apapun. Cepat pergi." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menyeret Baekhyun menuju kelas mereka.

Bibir seorang pangeran…..dengan siswa jahat! Tapi– rasanya entah kenapa, tak seburuk itu.

* * *

Keesekokan harinya di lorong yang sepi, Baekhyun melihat kue! Kelihatannya enak. Baekhyun segera memeriksa keadaan dan, saatnya makan!

SYUT—

Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengambilnya, kue itu mundur. Begitu seterusnya sampai Baekhyun berhasil menangkapnya.

"Dasar Bodoh!" suara bass ini, Baekhyun mengenalnya. Baekhyun segera mendongak.

"Kalau begini sih, bakal langsung ketahuan!" ucap suara itu lagi.

Baekhyun yang ada di pelukan Chanyeol segera melepasnya dan melahap kue itu rakus-rakus.

"Ah, ternyata Chanyeol ya. Kau ini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melahap kue itu dengan bunyi.

"Kalau seperti itu sih, pasti bakal langsung ketahuan orang lain! Lagipula kenapa harus disembunyikan?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Baekhyun segera menghentikkan acara makannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Huwaaaaaaa!" Baekhyun menangis dan melanjutkan makannya sampai habis.

"Eh? Kau kenapa, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir.

Baekhyun pun menjelaskan. Waktu SMP, pertama kalinya Baekhyun berpacaran, karena cintanya diterima, Baekhyun jadi sangat bersemangat dan makan kue banyak sekali didepan cinta pertamanya. Pacarnya shock berat dan waktu teman-teman sekelasnya mengetahui hal tersebut, ia ditertawai habis-habisan. Mereka berkata bahwa Baekhyun mebuat muak. Padahal ia imut tetapi makan banyak sekali.

"Pangeran imut menonjol sih. Namanya juga imut." Kata Baekhyun seraya mengusap airmatanya dramatis.

"Makanya sudah kuputuskan untuk menjadi laki-laki imut yang sempurna. Aku tidak ingin mengalami kejadian yang sama." Lengkap Baekhyun.

"Jangan bercanda! Dasar pacarmu sialan! Dirimu yang makan dengan begitu lahapnya sangat kusukai!" ungkap Chanyeol sambil berjalan pergi.

Eh? Chanyeol suka pada Baekhyun? Kalau seperti ini…Baekhyun jadi merasa senang pacaran dengan Chanyeol.

* * *

**Baekhyun POV**

"KUEEEE!" teriakku sambil berlari kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku bukan kue."

Setiap hari, aku menantikan saat pertemuan kami. Bukan hanya karena bisa makan kue ini–

CKREK!

"Kenapa difoto?!" tanyaku marah.

"Habis wajah bodohmu lucu." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Tidak boleh! Hapuuuuus! Wajahku kotor!" ungkapku. Aku segera merebut handphone Chanyeol sampai kami berdua jatuh dengan aku berada di atasnya.

Wajah kami semakin mendekat sampai menyatukan bibir kami berdua.

–Tetapi juga karena aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku…menyukai Chanyeol. Ah tidak, mungkin mencintainya.

Tetapi saat aku menyadari perasaanku…..

DRRT DRRT

Lho? Pesan dari Luhan Hyung. Pesan ini….fotoku yang diambil Chanyeol.

"Baek?" itu Chanyeol.

"Ini, bukankah rahasia kita? Pasti kau yang menyebarkannya, kan?" ucapku sambil memperlihatkan pesan dari Luhan hyung.

"Ini sudah bukan rahasia. Aku, sudah bukan pacar Chanyeol." Setelah berkata seperti itu, aku segera pergi.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Ini sudah bukan rahasia. Aku, sudah bukan pacar Chanyeol." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun segera pergi.

"Tunggu, Baek." Chanyeol segera menahan Baekhyun. Ia tiba-tiba mematung karena melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menangis. Dan sekarang, ia kehilangan jejak Baekhyun.

* * *

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Ternyata aku hanya terbawa suasana! Lupakan saja Chanyeol! Lagipula pandangan Chanyeol menusuk dan mematikan. Tapi, dia juga punya sedikit sisi baik…

"Baekhyun?" itu suara Luhan hyung! Ah, bagaimana ini?

"Wah, boleh makan bersamamu? Ternyata kau suka makan kue. Aku yang mengambil foto ini! Kau manis sekali Baek." Ucap Luhan hyung.

Tunggu, ternyata bukan Chanyeol? Bukan–

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baek? Sini!" Chanyeol berkata sambil menarikku.

"C-Chanyeol?!"

* * *

Di dapur

"Eh? Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku.

"Sudah pasti membuat kue." Jawab Chanyeol sambil melanjutkan acaranya.

"Hah? Tidak cocok!" ungkapku.

"Kau selalu makan kue buatanku tahu! Soalnya, kau bilang enak. Maka itu, kalau mau memakannya, jadilah pacarku!"

Jadi selama ini, yang aku makan adalah buatan Chanyeol?

**AUTHOR POV**

"Kau selalu makan kue buatanku tahu! Soalnya, kau bilang enak. Maka itu, kalau mau memakannya, jadilah pacarku!"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia sangat terharu. Dengan segera, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh Chanyeol dan mencium Chanyeol tepat di bibir.

Ya, Baekhyun tahu. Hati, tubuh dan Chanyeol lah yang membuat ia merasa utuh.

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Begitupula sebaliknya.

"Aku….ingin jadi pacar Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum menampilkan eyesmilenya.

* * *

"SELAMAT MAKAN!" Ya, lagi-lagi kue buatan Chanyeol.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau mempunyai karakter yang indah? Ternyata wajahmu memang terlalu sederhana." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersedak lalu menangis. "Hiks, Chanyeol jahat."

"A-Ah, ini buatanku." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menyodorkan kue buatannya.

"Hehe, makasih Chan!" Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan eyesmilenya.

JADI BAEKHYUN PACARAN DENGAN CHANYEOL MEMANG DEMI KUE?!

* * *

SUATU HARI…

**CHANYEOL POV **

"CHANYEOL!"

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu kan? Ini hadiah untukmu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu." Kataku.

"Yeol, aku buatkan kue ulangtahun untukmu, lho!"

Sial, Baekhyun manis banget. Dia pasti benar-benar cinta padaku.

Aku membuka kuenya dan ternyata kue itu berantakan sekali!

"Siapa yang bisa makan kue yang seperti ini?!" bentakku sambil membuang kuenya ke tanah.

Oh tidak. Aku tanpa sadar..kenapa selalu menyakitinya? Padahal aku suka. Aku melihat Baekhyun jatuh berlutut dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Tidak Baek, jangan.

Aku pun berinisiatif untuk mengambil bekas kue tersebut di tanah dan segera memakannya.

"Yeol! Itu sudah kotor!" teriak Baekhyun panik.

"Baek, uhm, terimakasih."

Aku melihat Baekhyun merubah mimic wajahnya menjadi ceria kembali dan ia segera memelukku.

Hari ini dan selamanya, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?

END

* * *

NGAHAHAAHA. AKHIRNYA JADIIIIII. GIMANA READERS? Maaf caps jeblok(?)

Akhir kata, mind to review? Thankyou paipai, ChanBaek love you all 3


End file.
